Gadis dalam Foto
by summer-chan
Summary: Tentang Nijimura Shūzō dengan foto seorang gadis yang belum pernah ditemuinya.


_Tentang Nijimura Shūzō dengan foto seorang gadis yang belum pernah ditemuinya._

 **Gadis dalam Foto**

 _Nijimura Shūzō (M) | Kuroko Tetsuya (F)_

Nijimura Shūzō terduduk lemas di hall Gedung C, Faculty of Engineering, The University of Tokyo atau yang sering dosebut Tokyo Daigaku (TODAI). Tahun pelajaran baru sudah dimulai. Dan tokoh utama kita tercinta yang mulai menapaki tahun ke duanya di TODAI ini, dengan senang hati (tidak, sebenarnya dia dipaksa oleh Miyaji dengan alasan persahabatan) mendaftarkan diri menjadi panitia ospek mahasiswa baru. Awalnya dia kesal, tapi... yasudahlah. Toh si Pineapple Princess kalau sudah berkehendak tidak dapat ditolak. Dari pada dilempar nanas, mending cari aman saja.

Jadi... di sini lah dia. Di hall Gedung C, duduk-duduk sambil melihat orang berlalu lalang. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Tapi, hey, yasudahlah Nijimura kan lelah habis mengurusi adik-adik tercintanya. Sampai ketenangannya diganggu oleh kemunculan sosok perempuan, berambut hitam sebahu, tinggi, manis, tapi agak cerewet.

"Shūzō-chan~"

"Mibuchi-san ada apa?"

"Tadi di kelompok yang Shūzō-chan pandu ada Aomine Daiki kan?"

"Eh. Iya ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Shūzō-chan sudah memeriksa tugasnya belum?"

"Ah, yang foto itu ya? Aku belum sempat memeriksanya Mibuchi-san. Tapi tadi dia sudah mengumpulkan 5 foto kok."

"Begitu ya." Tampak Mibuchi Reo menghela nafas setelahnya. Dan Nijimura berani bersumpah bila pundak Mibuchi menurun karena kecewa.

"Mibuchi-san menginginkan fotonya Aomine?" tanya Nijimura tepat sasaran. Lihat saja, ada semburat merah muda di pipi Mibuchi. Si gadis pun tertawa canggung sembari mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi juga percuma, Nijimura kan sudah melihatnya.

"Boleh?"

"Boleh kok. Tapi tasku tadi dipinjam Miya, berkas-berkas untuk kegiatan besok tidak muat disimpan di tas miliknya." Ucap Nijimura. "Besok akan aku antarkan ke Mibuchi-san ya."

"Eh... jadi merepotkan Shūzō-chan dong. Besok aku saja yang menghampiri Shūzō-chan. Terimakasih ya Shūzō-chan. Aku pulang dulu. Bye~"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Mibuchi-san." Ucap Nijimura mengakhiri pembicaraan ringan mereka di sore hari itu. Mibuchi melambaikan tangannya, melempar senyum manis, kemudian bersenandung menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya menunggu.

Enak ya jadi Mibuchi, bisa jatuh hati dengan mudah. Kalau Nijimura sih... sejak diputuskan oleh sang pujaan hati tercinta di awal perkuliahan karena alasan tidak mau LDR masih belum bisa move on. Sedih kan. Mana terkadang dia harus menjadi obat nyamuk di antara sang sahabat Miya-chan dengan Moriyama pula. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Nijimura populer kok, banyak yang naksir.

Tapi... sekali lagi yasudahlah. Jodoh tidak kemana.

Malam. Sekarang Nijimura sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur tercintanya. Sambil main handphone chatting dengan Miya-chan, yang sedang bete karena pacar tercinta bisa-bisanya main mata dengan adik tingkat di depan matanya, siapa namanya... oh iya Takao. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Nijimura pun berusaha menenangkan Miya dong. Bilang bahwa bisa saja Miya salah lihat, mungkin Moriyama matanya kemasukan debu, dll, dll. Sampai akhirnya baik Nijimura maupun Miyaji sama-sama lelah mengetik dan memutuskan mencari kesibukan lain.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura jadi ingat percakapannya dengan Mibuchi tadi siang. Segeralah diambil tasnya, dicari map kertas warna coklat yang berisikan tugas-tugas ospek dari adik kelas tercinta. Jadi tugas ospek untuk Faculty of Engineering adalah para mahasiswa baru diminta mengumpulkan 5 foto. Di mana setiap foto mereka harus berfoto di depan fakultas berbeda dengan mahasiswa baru dari fakultas tersebut.

Nijimura yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekaligus penasaran memutuskan untuk melihat foto-foto dari adik-adik kelasnya. Satu persatu dipandanginya foto-foto tersebut. Sekaligus cuci mata, pikirnya. Sampai akhirnya foto Aomine Daiki tertangkap oleh matanya. Ternyata fotonya diurutan paling belakang. Nijimura lega, dia sempat berpikir fotonya hilang. Fyuh... kan tidak enak dengan Mibuchi kalau benar-benar hilang.

Aomine Daiki sendiri merupakan remaja dengan wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, kulit eksotis, ramah, tapi jahil. Pertama kali Nijimura melihatnya, Nijimura tahu bahwa bocah itu pasti akan masuk jajaran coolkids. Benarkan. Baru ospek 3 hari saja namanya langsung melejit bak roket. Untuk orang macam Aomine jika mengajak stranger foto sih pasti diladeni. Habisnya diakan punya tampang oke. Nijimura jadi penasaran orang-orang seperti apa yang diajak berfoto dengan Aomine.

Foto pertama, diambil di depan Faculty of Medicine. Tampak Aomine tersenyum jahil ke arah kamera. Tangan kanannya merangkul seorang gadis cantik, anggun, berkaca mata dengan surai hijau panjang. Nampaknya gadis tersebut dipaksa oleh Aomine, terlihat dari wajahnya yang merampakkan raut kesal dan tidak menghadap ke kamera. Sedangkan Aomine sendiri terlihat puas bisa mengajak gadis itu berfoto bersama. Namun gestur Aomine dengan gadis itu seakan-akan mereka sudah akrab.

Selanjutnya foto Aomine bersama remaja laki-laki yang lebih pendek dengan surai merah. Foto tersebut di ambil di Faculty of Economics. Keduanya menampilkan pose yang sama. Tangan masuk saku celana, badan tegap, tatapan tajam ala predator ke arah kamera, dan jangan lupakan smirk andalan masing-masing. Nijiura berani bertaruh teman-teman wanitanya pasti akan bersedia menjadi pelayan pribadinya untuk mendapatkan foto ini. Tapi... nampaknya bocah merah itu tidak asing. Siapa ya?

Foto ke-tiga menampilkan Aomine Daiki dengan... A-a-a-astaga KISE RYŌUKO! Bagaimana bisa?! Kise Ryōuko, model remaja yang sedang naik daun. Bukan Cuma cantik, tapi personallitynya juga baik, selalu terlihat ceria, dan tidak sombong pada masyarakat umum. Nijimura juga mau berfoto dengan Ryōuko-chan, hitung-hitung buat pamer ke Moriyama. Eh ternyata Kise Ryōuko masuk ke Faculty of Arts and Sciences. Foto Aomine dan Ryōuko-chan tampak seperti majalah fashion papan atas dengan model ternama. Dalam hal ini Ryōuko-chan memang model sih. Bahkan meski mereka berfoto dengan atribut-atribut ospek masing-masing, mereka masih terlihat keren.

Selanjutnya, foto ke-empat. Aomine dengan... titan... bukan. Maksud Nijimura, Aomine dengan bocah berambut ungu. Tapi apa maba itu masih bisa dibilang bocah ya? Badannya saja lebih tinggi dari Aomine. Aomine saja lebih tinggi dari Nijimura. Nijimura jadi sedih sendiri. Nijimura saja awalnya sempat ragu, titan ungu itu maba atau bukan. Untung dia memakai atribut maba, jadi sudah jelaskan. Mana ada kakak tingkat yang mau repot-repot menyamar jadi maba. Foto ini diambil di Faculty of Agriculture.

Dan... foto terakhir. Aomine dengan... malaikat. Nijimura nampaknya sudah mulai ngantuk sampai pikirannya ngelantur ke mana-mana. Di dalam foto terlihat Aomine merangkul seorang gadis bersurai baby blue. Dibandingkan dengan Ryōuko-chan atau si calon dokter, gadis ini memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil. Dia juga terlihat rapuh. Mungkin sekali senggol saja gadis ini bisa langsung jatuh. Rambutnya sebahu, terlihat begitu lembut. Kulitnya pucat. Dan senyumnya benar-benar manis... dan lembut. Nijimura serasa terhipnotis melihat gadis dalam foto ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Padahal Cuma foto, bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan aslinya?

Tapi... tidak, tidak, tidak. Nijimura suka gadis semacam Kise Ryōuko yang selalu terlihat ceria, dia juga suka dengan perempuan berambut panjang seperti si surai hijau calon dokter, Nijimura juga lebih suka gadis dengan rambut berwarna normal seperti Mibuchi-san, selain itu dia juga suka dengan gadis yang tingginya seperti Miyaji. Gadis ini jelas bukan tipenya. Gadis ini jauh sekali dari tipe idamannya. Tapi... jantungnya berkata lain.

Nijimura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai matanya menangkap tangan Aomine yang merangkul pundak gadis baby blue itu. Barulah dia sadar. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Aomine di foto-foto sebelumnya, ekspresi yang dipasangnya dalam foto terakhir ini terlihat berbeda. Sorot matanya lebih lembut. Gesturnya juga berbeda, seakan-akan gadis ini adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Apa mungkin gadis ini pacarnya?

Dan seketika itu pula perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam diri Nijimura. Rasanya seperti dulu saat dia masih bersama sang mantan tercinta semasa SMA. Perasaan yang sama saat ada laki-laki lain yang dengan seenak jidatnya mendekati sang mantan. Apa mungkin Nijimura cemburu? Cemburu karena apa? Karena Aomine berfoto dengan si gadis? Tidak mungkin. Kenal saja tidak dengan gadis itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, si malaikat biru muda ini merupakan mahasiswa dari Faculty of Education. Nijimura terdiam. Masih memandangi foto yang sama. Apa perlu dia menginterogasi Aomine besok pagi?

===END===

 **AN : Beberapa saya bikin Genderbender, diantaranya Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Miyaji, Mibuchi. Awalnya juga mau memasukkan karakter Mayuzumi, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kebanyakan karakter tidak bagus, sudah lagi bingung si Mayu mau dijadikan siapa. Sempat kepikiran mau bikin fem!Mayu jadi mantannya Nijimura, tapi... entah lah hehehe.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Zaman-zaman saya masih jadi maba. Tiba-tiba tidur siang (atau sore ya) saya terganggu gara-gara bunyi ringtone. Taunya itu teman saya dari fakultas tetangga. Minta saya dateng ke fakultas saya buat diajak foto. Saya sih sebenarnya mau-mau aja. Cuman sayang, baru bangun tidur, wajah kusut nan berminyak, belum mandi. Jadi saya tolak deh hehehe.**

 **Dan... kenapa harus Daiki, kenapa bukan Ryouta? Karena saya fansnya Daiki.**

 **Sengaja juga saya bikin ini NijiKuro, abisnya jarang sekali pair ini. Dan pada dasarnya saya suka crack-pair. Jadi yaaaa... jadilah fic ini :D**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca~**


End file.
